


Young Barely Legal Twink Sucks Dick in Uniform (or Leon Watches Porn)

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris smoking, Language, Leon is a slutty lush, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Teasing, just so much gay porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon arrives in DC for the annual bio-terrorism conference. He decides to spend some quality time with himself and finds himself on a porn site, where he recognizes a familiar face on his laptop screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sam for giving me the prompt, Jamaal for being my beta and Deven for helping me just stupid amounts with everything from editing to advancing the story haha. <3 
> 
> err - had to delete and re-post this because I'm dumb. WTF IS EVEN WITH THIS FORMATTING!?!?!?!

Disclaimer: Resident Evil still doesn't belong to me, I am making zero money from this and am just writing it for the kicks.

Leon dropped his duffel bag on the foot of the pristine bed. He sunk into the mattress, leaning down to remove his combat boots. They fell to the floor with a dull clunk and he laid back onto the down comforter and sighed. He made a mental note to thank Hunnigan for booking him such a stellar hotel room for the annual BSAA Summit. Despite the fact he wasn't exactly a BSAA agent, Leon had survived enough bio-terrorism Incidents that it landed him a spot as a speaker at the conference. He was treating this four day long conference as a much needed vacation, considering he got yanked from his last very well deserved vacation and dropped into the civil war torn Eastern Slav Republic.  
He rolled his shoulders and popped his knuckles. The flight and subsequent cab drive to the hotel had left his muscles stiff. For a moment he considered finding the hotel gym or soaking in the hot tub to ease the tension in his muscles but opted for a different kind of relaxation. He rummaged through his duffel until he retrieved his laptop and a small bottle of lube. He made himself comfortable on the plush bed, unzipping his pants lazily.  
His fingers pecked away at the keys, pulling up his favorite porn website. He moved his cursor down the page, quickly scrolling past the videos with the 'teens' in ponytails . Leon hadn't seen the appeal of teen girls since he had been a young 20-something himself and he wondered briefly if watching Sherry Birkin grow up (more or less, he'd had enough contact with her through letters and phone calls which turned into emails and texts as technology had grown) had snuffed that kink out very quickly. He shook the thought of Sherry from his mind, not daring to think about her while his dick was semi-hard and he finally settled on the 'amateur' category. Something about the production value and the 'acting' that always came into play in big budget porn was incredibly off putting. As far as his taste in women, it wasn't blonde bimbos. He preferred real women, authentic masturbation and genuine orgasms to fake moans and stupid lines.  
He scrolled down the page, free hand stroking himself through his cotton boxers. A few titles jumped out at him and he hovered over the links, but ultimately found himself dissatisfied with what the website had to offer. He finally settled on a random video, a girl in her mid 20's with dark red hair with her legs splayed on camera. She was pressing a vibrator to her clit and soft groans were falling from her lips. She wore only a sheer tank top and a pair of pink panties that were clearly soaked. Leon felt his cock twitch and he squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers before wrapping them around his shaft. He watched the woman masturbate, working the small vibrator in a circle against her clit. Leon leaned his head back against the pillows, stroking himself as he watched her. She slipped out of her panties and Leon groaned audibly, licking his lips as he stared at her soaking wet slit. He was nearly aching to taste her. She retrieved another toy that had been off camera and slipped it in – a smooth, purple dildo. She began to work it in and out of her pussy, starting off slow but quickly picking up speed as she kept her vibrator against her clit. She was making delicious mewls as she drew close to her climax. Her toes curled and she let out a few loud whines, punctuated by gasps and pants as she climaxed. Leon groaned aloud as well, leaning his head against the pillow as the video ended. He wiped a few drops of precum away from the tip of his prick.  
After a few more minutes of idily stroking his cock and searching for a new video, he came across another video that piqued his interest. While female domination vids weren't something he found himself watching often, he did enjoy them from time to time. He clicked play on the video, aptly titled 'Good Slave Boy Makes His Mistress Cum'. The video began with a young man on his hands and knees. A dark haired woman entered the frame and took hold of his leash, pulling him forward. He obeyed, and the woman's red lips curled into a smirk. She commanded him to 'lick her cunt' and Leon wrinkled his nose. He loved dirty talk, he wouldn't deny it, but he'd never found 'cunt' to be a sexy word.  
He navigated away from that page and moved onto another site that he'd found in his searches before. 'Bareback Barracks' read the top of the page. While Leon was never formally in the Military, he loved men that were. In the center was the featured video of the day, the title in bold letters that read “Young Barely Legal Twink Sucks Dick in Uniform.” Leon cocked an eyebrow, intrigued, and clicked on the video. He watched it load, all the while pumping himself in anticipation.  
Leon eyed the black couch in the corner of the room on his screen. He'd seen other videos that had started this way – fake agents, casting call, what-have-you. The nondescript door opened and walked in a young guy, no older than nineteen. He was clad in his fatigues and combat boots. He took a seat on the couch and looked around, visibly anxious. His hair was buzzed off, standard military dress code, Leon assumed. His bright hazel eyes glanced into the camera for a moment before flickering up to look at the operator.  
“All I have to do is... suck your dick on camera?”  
“That's right. And I give you five thousand.”  
The boy hesitated for a moment before giving a nod. “Fine. I really need the money.”  
“Why don't you go ahead and get more comfortable.” The boy nodded and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, revealing a sculpted body and abs that honestly made Leon salivate a bit.  
The camera man unzipped his pants and took the camera in his hands, pointing it at the soldier. The boy licked his lips and reached out somewhat tentatively to grab the other's cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and took the tip into his mouth.  
“Mm, you look so damn good sucking my cock.” The camera man groaned, tilting the camera down and bringing the boys face into frame. Those hazel eyes flicked up into the camera and Leon nearly had a heart attack.  
He'd recognize that face anywhere – those lips and eyes – that was Piers Nivans. Lacking his signature coiffed hairdo and tactical scarf, Leon had almost not recognized him. He tightened his grip around his cock almost subconsciously as he watched Piers's perfect lips close around the head of the stranger's prick.  
He would be lying if he said he'd never thought about Piers that way – the kid was damn attractive, and smart as hell, too. He had a special affinity for Piers's lips – plump and perfect, he'd often found himself daydreaming about what it would be like to feel them against his own lips or... ahem, more exciting places.  
He became entranced as he watched the video, focused on the young soldier's mouth. From the moans coming from off-screen, Leon assumed that he was doing a pretty good job at the task at hand. He began pumping his cock in time with Piers's speed in the video. He made an audible moan as he watched the disembodied cock disappear entirely into the young man's mouth. A soft noise came from Piers's throat and he looked up into the camera again. Leon's cock twitched, watching the faintest tears form at the corner of Piers's eyes. He finally drew away for a moment, hand wrapped around the cock in front of him as he looked back up at the camera. Leon felt a shudder roll down his spine. Fuck, what wouldn't he give to have Piers sucking him off like that.  
The cameraman groaned, taking Piers's head in his free hand and guiding him up and down on his cock. Piers put up no resistance, even uttering a low, quiet moan. Leon felt himself reaching his climax, entirely focused on watching teenaged Piers on his laptop screen.  
“Ah, fuck-” The camera man gave a loud groan followed by a hiss , releasing his grip on Piers's head as he came. Piers drew away after a moment, a small amount of cum running down his chin. He swallowed, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. His face was flushed mildly as he glanced into the camera one last time before it faded to black and the video ended.  
Leon groaned aloud, finding himself murmuring Piers's name quietly as he was just on the edge of his own orgasm. He jerked and stroked with increasing speed until he finally came with a cry, his seed spilling over his hand and splattering onto his black t-shirt. He lay there, breathing hard for a moment.  
When he finally regained his composure he wiped his hands clean on his now soiled t-shirt and rose to take a shower. His thoughts were racing. He wondered if Chris knew about the porno. He found himself hoping maybe Chris and Piers had made dirty home videos. That kid just looked so damn good on camera.  
He stripped down and let his clothes puddle on the white marble floor. He turned the shower on and breathed in deep as the steam filled the room. He stepped into the glass shower and closed the door behind him, sighing as the hot water rinsed over his sore muscles and cleaned the now cooled semen from his groin. He tried to push the thought of Piers out of his mind as the water ran over his still semi-hard erection. He tried to focus on what he was going to have for dinner – or the little bit of preparation he had to do for his speech – literally anything but the sniper. After a few moments of trying and failing, Leon grit his teeth and turned the tap to cold. He tensed as the freezing water rinsed over his body. He sighed when his erection finally dissipated.  
He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
“I need a fuckin' drink.” He murmured to himself.


	2. In Wine, There Is Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a little bit more meat it's not all just porn yay!  
> actual story development!
> 
> (wondering if Deven should be listed as a co-author at this point he has seriously helped me so much!! thanks!!!) 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Chris pinned his partner up against the wall, his lips curling into a devious smirk. While one arm kept Piers semi-immobile, the other worked it's way down to his belt.  
“Captain,” He groaned, a weak protest as Chris quickly undid his belt buckle, wasting no time in pulling out Piers's half-hard dick. He stroked it softly, pressing his lips against the other's. He kissed him hard, only relenting when he heard Piers swallow a groan.  
“C'mon... lets fool around a bit before dinner...” He murmured against his ear.  
Piers's stomach growled at the prospect of food – a good steak, beer and some kind of fancy cake sounded like fucking heaven right now after nothing but the microwave meals he'd been eating for the past week – but he didn't argue. He knew Chris always got worked up in hotel rooms. He theorized that it had something to do with spending so much time in the field – covered in blood and dirt and sleeping on cramped cots was possibly the least sexy thing but the soldiers had made it work plenty of times before.  
“Fine but you better make it quick.” 

“You know how I like it... on your hands and knees, soldier.” Chris ordered, standing at the foot of the bed, one hand on his cock as he watched Piers move into position. He licked his lips, soaking in every inch of his boyfriend before joining him on the bed. He nudged his thighs open a bit more before leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the puckered muscle. He licked a few times, long and slow with his tongue flattened out. Piers tasted sweet all over, and his ass was no exception. He made a soft sound of dissatisfaction when Chris stopped to reach for the bottle of lube.  
He coated his fingers in silicone, pressing two against Piers's opening, already wet with saliva, which elicited a groan of approval from the younger man. He smirked, slowly slipping his digits knuckle deep into Piers only to draw them out again, agonizingly slow.  
“Don't be a fucking tease,” He hissed, shooting Chris a glare from over his shoulder. His cock was throbbing (not to mention his stomach was empty) and he didn't have the patience for Chris to tease him.   
“What do you want me to do Piers?” He worked his fingers back inside, twisting his wrist one way and then the other, stretching him out just a bit. Piers was known to complain if Chris was too rough and they had a long weekend ahead of them – Chris didn't want him getting sore so soon.  
“Y'know what I want.” He murmured, his face buried in the crook of his arm now.  
“What was that, Soldier? Speak up.” Chris smirked, drawing his fingers out very slowly and plunging them back inside. Piers's legs quivered slightly.   
“Wan' you to fuck me.” He groaned.  
“I still can't hear you.” Chris's smirk never wavered.  
“I want you to stop teasing me and to fuck me already!”  
“Atta boy,” He let out a low chuckle, smearing more lube against Piers's asshole. He took his own cock in hand, entering Piers in one smooth motion. They groaned in unison, Piers's fingers twisting into the sheets as Chris grabbed the sniper's hips. He fucked him fast and hard, his tight hips and abs meeting Piers's supple backside with a soft smacking sound.  
Piers cried out, dropping to his elbows as Chris penetrated him deep, striking his prostate. With work and preparing for this conference, they hadn't exactly had good quality time together.  
“Fuck, your ass is so tight... it's so fucking good,” Chris groaned, breath shallow and thrusts becoming uneven. Piers had snaked his hand around his own erection at this point, squeezing and stroking. He loved the way Chris sounded when he was fucking him – shallow, wavering breaths punctuated with groans. He felt the hot, tight ball in his lower stomach coil tighter. He screwed his eyes tight, focusing on the sounds his boyfriend was making and the sensations that were washing over his body. He came first, his cock twitching and spasming as his seed covered his hand and spilled onto the sheets.   
Chris held tight to his partner's hips, unrelenting in his ministrations. He was so fucking close. He heard Piers cry out again, a kind of desperate whine this time as his muscles contracted around Chris's cock. It sent him over the edge and groaned loudly, digging his short fingernails into Piers's skin. When he came to his senses after a moment, he withdrew from the BSAA agent and collapsed beside him on the bed, his breath coming in heavy pants. After a moment of silence he wrapped his arms around Piers and pulled him close.  
“...that wasn't too rough, was it?”  
Piers shook his head, mustering a small, tight-lipped smile. “No... but can we get dinner now?”  
Chris chuckled softly. “Of course. Room service?”  
“Please.” Piers buried his face in the down pillows as Chris fished the room service menu off the bedside table.  
“Let me guess, you want a steak...Ribeye?” He glanced up to Piers to confirm and he nodded. He went back to skimming the menu and cocked an eyebrow. “Hey, they have a ten layer chocolate cake with raspberry-”  
“Yes. God that sounds so good.”  
Chris chuckled and dialed the phone number on the menu. It was the closest they ever got to a vacation, why not over indulge a bit? He ordered himself a cheese burger and fries – his favorite – with apple pie for dessert. Piers never shared dessert. 

Once the plates were cleared and stacked neatly outside the door, Chris began to unpack while Piers disappeared into the bathroom to shower. He hung his dress shirts in the small closet, hoping the wrinkles would fall out on their own. He had not ever been good at ironing (he always turned the heat up too high, thus burning the cotton) and since Claire wasn't due to arrive at the conference until tomorrow afternoon, he was out of luck.  
“Hey Piers, how do you feel about heading down to the hotel bar for a nightcap or two?”  
“I think that sounds good, Captain.” Piers ran his fingers through his still damp hair. 

They settled into a small corner booth, drinks in hand. Chris sipped a gin and tonic and Piers preferred beer.  
“I've been looking forward to this conference for a long time.” Chris admitted after a moment of silence.   
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah... I mean, it's not like I get to see all of my friends over the course of a weekend often.” He shrugged lightly, swirling his cocktail straw in his drink before lifting the glass to his lips and taking a gulp. “It'll just be nice.”   
A smile ghosted over Piers's lips. He loved seeing Chris happy. It was rare moments of serenity and small pleasures like this that made his line of work worth it. “You aren't nervous about your presentation on the C-Virus?”  
A conference room full of BSAA, Terrasave members and government employees was among the least intimidating thing he could think of. Well that and the fact that he'd convinced Piers to write the lecture for him left him feeling pretty at ease. Piers did have more experience with the virus and resulting vaccine, after all. “Nah, hard part's over.” He flashed a grin at Piers.   
“And you're welcome.” He tipped his beer bottle to his mouth, swallowing the last bit before setting it down on the table. It clinked softly against the wood.  
Chris chuckled, glancing at his phone. It was still early. “Another?”  
Piers shrugged. He wasn't the one talking in the morning. “Couldn't hurt.”  
The older man rose and made his way to the bar.  
“Fancy seeing you here, Piers.”  
The familiar voice startled him. “Jesus, Kennedy, are you just skulking around the hotel bar?  
“Oh, I'm fine, Piers, how have you been?”  
“...sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be here this early. Claire's not getting in until tomorrow...” Piers cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know what Leon was up to if it wasn't spending time with Claire. Maybe he had someone else he was planning on spending the evenings with?   
“Save it.” He set a shot glass in front of Piers. “Where'd Chris go? I just got all of us lemon drops.”  
Piers wrinkled his nose. Lemon drops? It sounded like something a sorority girl would drink. He would never understand Leon's affinity for sweet drinks. “...really?”  
“Yeah, really. It's a vacation, isn't it?” Leon smirked.  
“Oh, hey, Leon!” Chris laughed as he approached the blonde. He set Piers's beer on the table and gave him a casual embrace. Leon patted Chris on the back and chuckled.  
“I wondered where you wondered off to. I just bought you guys a round.”  
“Shots? Don't you think we're a little old for that?” Chris glanced at the glasses rimmed with sugar skeptically.   
“You, maybe. Piers and I still have some of our best years ahead of us.” He smirked.  
“Shut up...” Chris gave Leon a dirty look, hating that he'd confided in Leon that he'd had some anxieties about turning 40.   
“I'm kidding! Come on, these weren't cheap and I'm on a government salary.”  
Chris shook his head but relented, settling into the seat beside Piers and picking up the second shot glass, holding it up to meet Leon's. “To what?”  
“To a very much deserved vacation!” He smirked and clinked his glass against the other two before tipping his head back and swallowing the alcohol.  
Piers rolled his eyes a bit but lifted the glass to his lips. This was the first time he'd seen Chris laugh so much since … he couldn't even remember. He'd never seen Leon so outgoing. The prospect of having a vacation seemed to work wonders on the DSO Agent's mood, and Piers suspected he already had a couple of drinks in him as well. Usually the agent was the type to sneak into a briefing after the lights were down, sit in the back row and make a sarcastic joke and slip out before he could be cornered by the adoring crowd. Though he wouldn't really admit it, Leon was kind of a legend. Surviving Raccoon City at 21 and his subsequent work with the US Government saw to that. But, Piers didn't want to be a wet blanket, so he downed the shot and couldn't help the wrinkle in his nose and the slight pucker in his lips.  
Leon's gaze lingered momentarily on Piers's lips, finding his mind flashing back to the porn video. He shifted lightly, feeling his cock start to harden in his pants. He cleared his throat. “Mind if I join you guys for a bit?”  
“Not at all, take a seat.” Chris gestured to the empty side of the booth across from Piers and himself.  
“So the hotel rooms are pretty swanky here, huh?”  
“No kidding. Far from what we're used to.” Piers glanced to Chris, who nodded in agreement. The hotel room was much bigger than their bedroom back home and it was nice not to have to worry about keeping it clean. Claire always pitched a fit whenever she visited and the place was dirty.   
“I can't even remember the last time I stayed in a place like this.” Chris mused. In years past he had chosen to stay at a cheaper hotel to help keep the costs for the conference lower. Any money not spent on comfort could be spent on helping the fight against bio-terrorism. This year, however, after a long conversation with Piers, they both decided a vacation might be in order.  
“No kidding. I think Hunnigan got me the honeymoon suite or somethin'. Too bad she's not here to enjoy it with me.”  
“You and Hunnigan?” Piers cocked an eyebrow.  
“I don't kiss and tell.” Leon smirked, raising his hand to flag the single cocktail waitress down. He ordered a hard cider and tipped well, pausing to oogle her backside as she turned away.   
“Bullshit,” Chris snorted. “I remember you bragged about Sasha for like a week after you came back from the Eastern Slav Republic.”  
Leon laughed. “Jeez, remind me not to tell you anything.”  
Piers took a sip of his beer to busy his hands while he averted his eyes. There were widespread rumors that Leon was kind of a slut. He'd heard rumors of Leon sleeping around with just about every department and he'd always tried to defend Leon's honor. He would order a round of push-ups or tell the rookies to put on their combat gear and run a mile if he caught them gossiping. He didn't know exactly why finding out about Leon's sexual history made him so uncomfortable. Leon was single, after all, why fault him on enjoying other people's company? Piers knew how lonely the field got.  
He found his mind wandering to the image of Leon and Sasha, knowing the man's face from a picture that accompanied a report on the Plaga. He was attractive with a broad nose and dark hair, relatively clean shaven except for some 5-o-clock shadow on his chin. He didn't really seem Leon's type – but then again, did Leon really have a type, if even only half of the rumors about him were true? He felt his cheeks flush as he shook the naughty image of Leon and Sasha tangled in the sheets from his mind.  
“You're awfully quiet, Piers. Something on your mind?”  
“Just can't believe I've been defending your honor this whole time.” Piers looked at Leon for a long moment before tipping the bottle to his lips and finishing his drink.  
Leon winked at the waitress as she returned with his cider. “Good man.”  
Chris cocked an eyebrow, turning his gaze to his boyfriend. “You okay, Piers?”  
“Tired, I guess, Captain.”  
Chris checked his phone for the time and nodded. “Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should head back up to our room and get to bed.” 

Piers curled against the pillows, having peeled off his clothes and left them in pile on the floor. The sheets felt soft and cool against his hot skin.   
“I forgot what a lightweight you were.” Chris chuckled, at the trail of Piers's clothing as he kicked his own boots off. Chris had only seen Piers leave his clothes on the floor in a few occasions and all had been preceded by heavy drinking. Thanks to his fairly extensive military training, Piers was in the habit of folding his clothes neatly the second they came off in preparation for storing them in a foot locker. Even at home, Piers kept all of his clothing tightly folded in one dresser drawer. “I'll get you some water.”  
“I can't believe Leon went back to his room with the cocktail waitress.” Piers sighed.   
Chris chuckled, filling a small glass with cool water. “Why're you so focused on him tonight?”  
“I dunno...” He was silent for a moment. “Do you think he's ever slept with Claire?”  
Chris frowned lightly at his persistence but chalked it up to the alcohol coursing through his system. He'd never really thought about it before. “Why's it matter?”  
“Because she deserves better than someone who will just sleep with some girl he's known for an hour.”  
“Sit up, drink some water.” Chris helped the younger man into a seated position and handed him the glass.  
Piers sighed, taking the glass in his hands and swallowing its contents. “Don't get me wrong, he's a good addition to our team... glad the bad guys didn't get their hooks into him.”  
Chris shook his head, his back turned to Piers as he changed into his pajama bottoms. He was starting to get irritated now. The entire line of questioning was nonsensical and starting to grate on his nerves. He could only think of one reason Piers seemed to be obsessed with the blonde – in vino veritas – in wine, there is truth. “The hell are you talking about?”  
If Piers had been sober, he may have recognized the tone in Chris's voice as a warning.   
“I'm sure that if Carla Radames gave good head, he wouldn't even be on our side.”   
Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. He fished a crumpled, stale cigarette from the pack in his breast pocket. “I'm gonna get some air. Go to sleep, Piers.” Gruff emphasis on the word 'sleep' made it clear that this was an order.  
“You know I hate when you smoke. I thought you quit.”  
Chris turned to look at Piers, making eye-contact despite Piers's half-closed lids. His next words were far too proud for the thin walls and the late hour. “You know what, Piers? Wesker gave damn good head and I'm still here. So what's your point, soldier?” He nearly growled the last words, the unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.   
Piers blinked a few times, now confused. They'd had conversations and even fights about Wesker. Chris had stated before that they had never been romantically involved, it had been simply a professional relationship. “...so you lied to me?”  
“Does it matter? Do I ever ask you about your past? I don't know what your problem is tonight, but Leon and I are both adults and maybe you should stop worrying so much about what we do or who we do it with.”  
“I asked you explicitly if you'd been with Wesker, and you said no. I can't believe you lied to me.” He was sitting straight up in bed now, brow knitted and a frown on his face.  
“It's my goddamn business. Maybe if I had the foresight to film it then I could give you a copy. Or better yet, I could put it on the fucking internet for anyone to see.” Chris snapped, tugging his combat boots on over his pajamas.  
Piers stared at him for a minute, mouth open but unable to think of anything to say. “Chris...”  
Chris slammed the door behind him, leaving his boyfriend to sit in stunned silence. He ran his palm over his already messy hair and gave a sigh. He'd wished he'd just shut up when Chris had given him the chance.   
He perked up lightly when a light knock came from the other side of the door. He rushed to tug his boxers on before stumbling to open the door. “Did you forget your key?” His tone was softer now, apologetic.  
Leon's eyes widened appreciatively as he soaked in every inch of nearly naked Piers Nivans as he stood in front of him. “I didn't think I'd get to see two hot naked bodies tonight.” He smirked.   
“Ugh, what do you want, Kennedy?”  
“Do you guys have any condoms? I always forget to pack something and I have my toothbrush so...”  
Piers stared at him for a second before shaking his head in disbelief. He pushed the door closed but Leon stuck his foot in the door and braced his forearm against it, forcing his way inside. He gestured to a small travel bag with toiletries on the bathroom counter. “That can't all be hair gel, right?”  
The sniper didn't laugh. He never laughed at any of Leon's jokes. Leon wondered if he laughed at all. Piers said nothing as he fished a few condoms from his bag and threw them at Leon. “There. Go have fun.”  
“Thanks. One of us should anyway.” He shrugged, letting his eyes wander over the younger man's form while he seemed distracted.   
Scars mottled Piers's otherwise pristine skin. Pale scars covered his right arm and seeped across his chest and down his torso, some slightly raised while the others were flat. A thin but dark line traced his shoulder blade with small, evenly spaced marks on either side from the stitches that had long since been removed. They were much more pronounced than the scars on the younger man's face. Leon assumed he'd used some sort of scar cream to help diminish them.  
He tore his eyes away from Piers for a moment to glance around the room for Chris. “Hey, where's your better half?”  
“...he's out.” Piers turned his back to Leon, running his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to fix it.  
“Oh.” A frown tugged at the corners of Leon's mouth. Less than half an hour ago they made promises to go to sleep and now Chris was 'out'? “You want me to hang around for a bit?”  
“Just get out.” Piers said, exasperated.   
Leon shrugged. “Alright. Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the condoms.” He slipped them into his pocket and flicked his wrist in a wave before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry, no sex in this chapter, but we're furthering the plot.

“Hello?” Chris cleared his throat, pressing his cellphone to his ear as he stood in the courtyard of the hotel. The night air was crisp but still.   
“Oh good, you're still awake. Listen, our flight just got delayed – I won't be in until noon at this rate.” Claire let out an irritated sigh. Chris could hear her fingers clicking away on her laptop. “Do you know what time my seminar is?”   
“No, Claire, not off the top of my head.” Chris grit his teeth. “Didn't you get an email with all of that information?”  
“Jeez – relax.” There was a pause in the soft clicks coming from the other end of the line as Chris assumed his sister pulled up her email account. “You seem stressed, what's up?”  
Chris took a long drag off of his cigarette and exhaled, falling silent for a long moment. “Nothing.”  
The clicking from Claire's keyboard stopped entirely. She sighed. “What's going on, Chris?”  
“I told you – it's nothing.” He watched the cigarette burn closer to the filter as he took another puff.  
She sighed. “Don't lie to me. You're on vacation. I'm about to be on vacation if my damn flight ever leaves – can you please just tell me what's wrong and move on instead of being pissed the whole time?”  
Chris fiddled with his lighter, silent for another moment. “It's Piers.”  
“What about him?”  
“I love him – but god damn, sometimes he frustrates the hell out of me.”  
“What'd he do?”  
“He's been talking about Leon and his sex life all night.”  
“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. Piers was always so proper and stiff around her that it was hard to visualize.  
“Yeah, we went down to the bar for a couple of drinks, and Leon comes over and hands him a shot... god, and you know how much of a lightweight he is, remember the Christmas party?”   
Claire chuckled. “Yeah, he drank too much eggnog and spent the rest of the night throwing up.”  
“So by the time we get back to our hotel room, he's so drunk he just peels off his clothes and gets into bed. And he won't stop talkin' about Leon.”  
“So?”   
“He's naked in our bed in our hotel room and he's talking about some other guy!”  
“Leon's not just...some other guy.” Claire wrinkled her nose slightly. She wouldn't disagree that Leon was incredibly good looking– not to mention smart, sharp tongued and fiercely dedicated to his job, so she understood the attraction quite well. “Why does it bother you so much? He's your friend, right?”  
Chris sighed, fidgeting with the cuff on his leather jacket. “I don't know.”  
“Don't lie.”  
He fell silent again, fishing out another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. “I guess... it bothers me because Leon is younger than me...”  
“Oh please, barely.” Claire scoffed. “And you're barely 40. You can talk like that when you're Barry's age.”   
“And he wouldn't fucking drop the subject. I tried to distract him, I tried to change the subject but he wasn't having it. Finally I got so frustrated I brought up...Wesker.” He dropped his voice a few octaves as he said his ex-Captain's name. It still hurt to say, a sharp pang in the middle of his chest as he recalled the blonde man. “Like I don't fucking regret that relationship enough. He has to go and make me feel bad about it, seventeen fuckin' years later.”  
“Breathe, Chris.”  
He flicked his cigarette butt to the ground and snuffed it with the heel of his boot. “Wesker was a mistake.”   
“Did you tell him that?”  
“No... he was all mad at me for keeping it from him. But he doesn't go around talking about... his mistakes.” He stopped short of telling Claire about Piers's incredibly brief stint in internet porn. “So why should I have to be reminded of mine?”  
“It sounds like you two have got to have a conversation.”  
“Great, my specialty.” Chris sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted. “..I think I'm gonna let you go, Claire. It's late and I'm gonna try to get some shut eye before the conference starts. I'll see you soon?”  
“Yup. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Chris. Love you.”   
“Have a safe flight. Love you too, Claire.” He echoed back before ending the call. His sister always had a way of calming him down. 

Moira grinned at Clare as she approached, handing Claire's cinnamon latte to her. “Who was that?”  
“My brother.” She shook her head and took the coffee from her younger friend.  
“What's he still doing awake? Holy shit, it must be like, two in the morning in DC.”  
“Him and Piers are having a fight.”  
“No way. They always seem like the perfect couple.”  
“Even perfect couples fight, Moira.” She chuckled.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” She slumped in the chair beside Claire. “I guess it's time to get comfortable, since we're going to be here for-fucking-ever.”  
“I take it you're excited for your first conference?”  
“Yeah, I mean... I've heard the DSO is the department to party with.” Moira shot her a grin. 

 

Chris watched the lights on the hotel door lock flash green briefly before pushing the door open. The room was dark, with the only sound coming from the bed being Piers's soft breaths. He considered waking him briefly to apologize, but decided it was best to let him sleep the alcohol off. He would have a nasty hangover in the morning already and lack of sleep wouldn't help with that.  
He set his boots by the door and draped his coat back over the back of the chair. He slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth to help cut down on his mouth tasting like an ash tray. He didn't need any other reasons for Piers to avoid kissing him.  
After a quick go with his toothbrush and a rinse with the tiny bottle of mouthwash, he climbed into bed with his boyfriend. He found himself drifting off to sleep with the sound of soft, familiar breaths filling his ears. 

Piers groaned and rolled over. His head felt liable to split in two with the alarm blaring in his ears. His stomach ached, no doubt from the dehydration caused by his over indulgence the night prior. He fumbled for his phone, entering the 4-digit passcode and then turning off the annoying sound.  
“Is it 10:30 already?” He murmured, covering his eyes from the light filtering in through the curtains. He frowned when he heard no response. He peeked from behind his fingers, looking beside him for his boyfriend. The bed was empty. Piers frowned, wondering if Chris had even come back to the hotel room last night. He pushed the thought from his mind, hoping he'd just left early to do some last minute preparation for the conference. He laid in bed for a few more minutes before forcing himself to stand and make his way from the bed to the shower.  
He spied a damp towel on the floor and he knew Chris had definitely returned to their room during the night. He breathed a soft sigh of relief, but couldn't ignore the gnawing guilt in the pit of his stomach. He turned the shower on – as hot as he could stand it – before disrobing and stepping inside. He groaned again softly, leaning his forearm against the cool tile and pressing his forehead against his arm. The heat helped, slowly making the pain in his head ebb away. He breathed in the steam, staying in the stream of the water for an extra ten minutes. He had originally set his alarm so he could go on a quick run on the treadmill in the 'fitness center' but the hangover quickly made him promise to do twice as many miles tomorrow.  
He finally turned the water off (once it was starting to go cold) and stepped out, wrapping a clean towel around his waist. He took two pain relievers, gulped down two glasses of water and got dressed. Once his hair was perfectly coiffed, he pulled on his boots and grabbed his itinerary before heading to the elevator. He still had an hour to kill before Chris's presentation so he was on the hunt for breakfast. Steak and eggs was always his favorite, but maybe with a side of greasy hash browns to help relieve his current ailment.

He gave a polite nod when the young waitress stopped by his table.  
“Mornin' darlin'. What can I get you today?”  
“Can I get coffee, uhh... the steak and eggs?”  
“Of course, how do you want your eggs? And how do you want your steak cooked?”  
“Rare and sunny side up. How many eggs does that come with?”  
“Two, but you can add more.”  
“Can I add two more?”  
“Of course! Toast?”  
“God yes.”  
She giggled as she jotted his order down. “You've got quite an appetite. Long night?”  
“I drank too much.” He admitted, averting his eyes and trying to forget the fight between himself and Chris. While four eggs and a steak wasn't unusual for a breakfast, he seemed paricularly ravenous after the alcohol consumption the night before..   
“I'll have that right out, darlin'.” She smiled, flashing her even teeth. Piers noted that she had braces.  
“Thanks.” He leaned his elbow on the table, pressing his palm against his pounding head. I should kick Kennedy's ass. He thought, rubbing his temples absently with his forefinger and thumb. He glanced up when the waitress approached his table. She set a small plate of toast in front of him along with a plastic bear filled with honey. She set his coffee cup down and filled it with her carafe. “Hm?” He blinked, a bit confused.  
“Honey and toast. It always helps with my hangovers. Nibble on it until your steak is ready. Trust me, you'll feel much better.”  
He gave a small smile and thanked her. He poured the honey over the toast and licked his thumb clean. It did look pretty good. He sunk his teeth into the slice of bread and made a soft, involuntary groan. It was delicious. He wondered if it was ambrosia or if she was an angel. He ate the entire plate by the time she came back with his breakfast.  
“Oh! Was it good?”  
“Yes ma'am, it was delicious.”  
“I hope you saved room for your steak!”  
“There's always room for steak.” Piers eyeballed the steak and eggs in her hand. His stomach growled and she giggled again, setting the plate in front of him before clearing the others.   
“I'll be back to check on you in a bit, but let me know if you need anything okay?”  
“Yes ma'am.”   
“Call me Erin.” She smiled. “I'll be back to check on you in a bit.”  
He couldn't help but smile as he cut into his steak. He tried to savor it but ultimately ended up eating the entire plate along with three cups of coffee. The coffee wasn't great but the steak and eggs were perfect. He made a mental note to tell Chris about this place before he was hit with a sudden pang of guilt and regret. Chris. He fumbled his phone out of his pants pocket and checked his notifications. A few emails but no notifications from his boyfriend. He checked the time next and realized he only had half an hour to make it to the conference. He needed to pick up his name badge (which honestly could wait until later – no one would stop Piers Nivans from walking into that convention center.) and get to his seat on the panel, which was easier said than done. He had to dodge countless coworkers, acquaintances and friends to get to that convention center.  
“How was it, good, I hope?”  
“It was great, sorry, but can I get the check? I have somewhere to be in half an hour.”  
“Sure thing! Are you in town for that bio-terrorism thing?”  
“Yup. BSAA.” He gave a nod.  
She flashed another smile as she cleared the table. “I'll be back with your check.”  
After eating and consuming what had to have been an entire pot of coffee, Piers felt much better – almost as good as new. He left Erin a sizable tip and pocketed the receipt. He glanced nervously at his phone as he made his way back to the hotel. He couldn't afford to have Chris to be even more upset with him, so he walked quickly with his destination in mind.


	4. Leon's Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to Jonathan and @SnapePlissken for helping me beta, edit and for suggestions!
> 
> S/O to my readers b/c I haven't updated this fic in like....well over a year.
> 
> sorry. I got Borderlands distracted.
> 
> Hopefully the formatting stays good this time.

 

Piers gave a sharp sigh of relief as he stepped into the convention center – both because of the sudden burst of air conditioning that washed over his body and the fact that he still had eight minutes to spare to get to his boyfriend's panel. He walked quickly, keeping his head down and his mouth tight. He nodded in acknowledgment as he passed a handful of his co-workers and made a mental note to give them a proper hello later. He simply held up his BSAA badge as he passed by the volunteer checking for badges.

 

The front row had been roped off for both speakers and special guests of the BSAA. He noted several of the spaces were empty and as he was about to take his seat in his own reserved seat, he rolled his eyes. Next to Sherry Birkin was an empty chair with the name placard 'Jake Muller' placed on the seat. He, for one, was glad that that asshole hadn't shown up, but at the same time didn't find himself surprised that he was off ruining someone else's day. The other two empty seats on the row read 'Claire Redfield' and 'Moira Burton' and he frowned lightly, wondering where the girls were. He hoped their flight had only been delayed and they hadn't run into trouble. He made a mental note to send Claire a text as one of the first speakers took their place at the Podium. Chris's head was buried in his notes, no doubt going over his speech one last time. A small smile tugged at the corners of Piers's mouth.

 

He made it all the way through Chris's section of the speech, including standing up and giving a slight wave to the audience as Chris introduced him as one of the BSAA'S most dedicated soldiers, and first recipient of the C-Virus Antidote. He realized once he sat back down that the entire pot of coffee maybe hadn't been the best idea. He gathered himself and ducked out as soon as the last speaker finished, trying to keep it together until he could find a bathroom. He entered the first one he found, pushing past the swinging door and coming to a halt in front of the first unoccupied urinal he could find.

 

He was washing his hands by the time the door swung open and he was greeted with a familiar face. “Ah, Piers!”

Piers felt his face get hot. “Kennedy.” He averted his eyes, grabbing a brown paper towel and drying his hands.

Leon smirked, taking another step closer to Piers. “You having fun yet, Piers?”

Piers wrinkled his nose, looking up at the taller man. He could tell he was intoxicated. “Are you drunk, Kennedy?”

“Ah, it's my vacation, don't give me that look.” His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out a stainless steel flask. It seemed to be about half full, judging by the sound of the liquid swishing inside. “You want a drink?”

Piers stared at Leon for a moment, contemplating. His head still twinged a bit, and he'd heard 'hair of the dog' worked for hangovers... plus, he decided, it might help quell the pang of nervousness over Chris. He reached out wordlessly, taking the flask from Leon. He unscrewed the top, taking a whiff of the dark, sweet smelling liquor inside before tilting it to his lips. He took a long swig, wincing lightly as it burned down his throat.

Leon laughed softly, taking the flask back from him, taking a drink as well before tucking it back into his pocket. He licked his lips slowly. “See, you can relax every now and then. After what we've been through, it's well deserved.”

Piers turned back to the mirror, focusing on fixing his hair rather than Leon's lips. He couldn't figure out why his attraction to Leon was hitting him full force – maybe the past few times he'd been around him, it'd been for family holidays or on the battlefield? Either way, he cleared his throat and turned back to face Leon.

“I have to go meet Chris.”

“Wait, Piers,” Leon's hand disappeared into his pocket again, this time fishing out a small gray box. “Replacements for the ones you gave me last night. They didn't have your usual brand, so I got something else. Really appreciate it, though.” He flashed a smile, teeth as white and perfect as ever. Piers hesitated before taking them and shoving them hastily into his own pocket.

“Yeah, whatever. See you later, Kennedy.” And with his parting words, he hurried out to try to meet Chris. He really needed to apologize.

 

Piers wandered for a bit, keeping an eye out for his boyfriend. He stuck his head back into the conference room, frowning softly when Chris was nowhere to be seen. He caught Sherry conversing with one of the Terrasave members he knew in passing.

“Hey, Sherry, hate to interrupt... uh, but have you seen Chris? I had to duck out for a minute...”

“Hi, Piers! That was such a great lecture, wasn't it?” She smiled softly, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Would've been something if Jake made it, huh? Anyways! Chris left right after, he said something about having to be somewhere.”

Piers looked mildly irritated at the mention of Jake but said nothing about the mercenary. “Alright, well... I've gotta go find Chris. It's an urgent matter.”

“Oh, well! I hope you find him!”

Piers nodded, nodding once to his Terra-save acquaintance before leaving the room. He pulled out his phone, shooting a message to Chris.

_Where are you? We need to talk._

Chris responded relatively instantly. _I'm picking up Claire and Moira. Can it wait?_

_Not really. But I'll meet you back at our room._ Piers sighed and put his phone away, rubbing at the bridge of his nose lightly.  
  


 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Sorry I missed your lecture,” Claire murmured against her brother's shoulder as they embraced.

“Sorry you got stuck at the airport forever.” Chris grinned softly, releasing Claire from his hug.

“I got a few things finished, no big deal.” Claire scratched the back of her head lightly. “Could use a good meal, though.”

“Me too, I'm fucking starving.” Moira leaned her head back as she let out a long groan.

“Moira,” Claire laughed, shooting her younger friend a look.

“What! Peanuts and pretzels are not enough. Next time, we fly first class, Claire!”

Chris chuckled, wrapping a muscular arm around the brunette. “Hows your Dad?”

“Barry's... fine.” She rolled her eyes. Despite being well into her 20's, Moira still had plenty of mannerisms from her teen years. “He's staying home with Polly and Mom, he said with me here this year, he can relax at home.”

“I guess I'll have to wait to see him on Thanksgiving.”

Moira nodded and pushed away from Chris. “Enough with this lovey-dovey crap, I'm starving. Lets get some grub!”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

  
  


“Still fighting?” Leon leaned against the wall beside Piers. The crowds had began to disperse as there was a short lapse in the schedule to allow for everyone to grab lunch. A few people still mulled about, and Piers had stationed himself about halfway between his hotel room and the entrance of the convention center.

“Are you just following me around, Kennedy?” Piers frowned, but couldn't help but notice how effortlessly cool Leon looked leaning beside him. “...how can you tell?” He muttered after a short moment.

“You two are usually inseparable, plus you told me you were fighting last night...” He trailed off, glancing sideways at the younger soldier.

“Well, we're fine. Thanks for your concern.” Piers rolled his eyes.

“Well... I'll be around tonight, if you want guys to get a drink or something.”

Piers wet his lips. “So you can get me drunk again, Kennedy?”  
Leon smirked softly. “I mean, you can't tell me you didn't have fun, Piers... I rarely see you smile like that. …Even though you got jealous when I took the waitress back to my hotel room.”

Piers felt his cheeks flush and he said nothing as he busied himself checking his emails on his phone. When he looked back up, he found himself face with the older man, one of Leon's hands flat against the wall on either side of him.

“Jesus, Kennedy,” Piers frowned lightly, flattening himself against the wall. “You're drunk.”  
Leon smirked softly, holding Piers's gaze. “Maybe. But maybe you like it, Piers.” He trailed off, his smirk unwavering. “That's okay. I like that you like it.”

“Someone is going to see.” Piers's voice was low, not unlike a growl. “You're going to get me in trouble with Chris.” Leon leaned closer and Piers could smell the booze on his breath. His heart was beating so fast it hurt.

“I know you want me.” He said in that cocky, oh-so-Leon way that made Piers's insides burn.

He pushed him away in one fluid motion. “ _Leave me alone,_ Leon.” He said as firmly as he could manage. He turned to head back to the hotel room with a shake of his head. “And do me a favor, lay off the booze. You're embarrassing yourself.”

“I know about the video.” Leon said, watching the brunette as he stopped in his tracks.

 


	5. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sorry if some of this is repetitive. but I wrote it and then went back to reference my last chapter (which was well over a year ago?????) and realized I'd already written in a similar scene. OH WELL, DRUNK LEON IS HANDSY, ITS WHATEVER.
> 
> big shoutout to @SnapePlissken for proofreading and giving me feedback! thanks to y'all who have commented/given kudos/asked why i haven't updated in a year (istillcantbelieveitsbeenayear) and stuff. No sex in this chapter but soon I promiseeeeeeeeeeeee. Resident Evil: Vendetta has revitalized my love. GUYS I LOVE DRUNK LEON SO MUCHHH

“S-so what?” Piers stared at Leon. Suddenly his mouth had gone dry and he was simultaneously sweating and freezing. He had a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. How? When? Was he going to blackmail him? Had he told anyone else? He could lose his job. Chris could lose _his_ job. How would he ever face Claire, or Barry, or anyone else for that matter if the news got out?

“Is that supposed to scare me?”

Leon's lips curled into a smirk. He took a few steps towards Piers. “I see the way you look at me, Piers.”

Piers tried to swallow but found it exceedingly difficult. He felt dizzy and heard his pulse throbbing in his ears. He took three deliberate steps back. “D-don't flatter yourself, Kennedy.” His words fell flat, not even in the realm of convincing. “Not everyone wants to sleep with you.”

“It's not everyone else I'm worried about Piers,” Leon stepped forward, reaching out and brushing the tip of his index finger against Piers's full lower lip. “I'm worried about you, and this perfect mouth of yours...” His fingers came to rest under the younger man's jaw, tilting his face upward gently.

Piers's cheeks were hot and red, betraying his cool demeanor. He didn't dare acknowledge his cock beginning to stir in his underwear. He'd ran this scenario through his mind at least a hundered times, fantasized about it – not exactly Leon confronting him, day drunk, in the lobby of a hotel room while his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, but there was something about Leon taking control that Piers was very much into. He looked away, staring intently at the fountain in the middle of the lobby.

Leon leaned forward to murmur into Piers's ear. Leon's breath smelled like alcohol and felt hot against the side of his face. “I won't tell if you don't.”

A shiver ran itself up Piers's spine, and he closed his eyes briefly. His lungs started to ache and he realized he was holding his breath. He sighed, a bit shakily. “No, Leon.”

“Don't make me ask Chris for permission.”

Piers breathed out slowly, his eyes coming to focus on Leon's.“I'm not a fuck toy. You have to get my permission. And if you want that, you better ask when you're not stinking drunk. Get off of me.” He pushed against Leon with his good shoulder, and the older man eased up off of him. “ _And_ you have to get Chris's permission.” He added after a moment, a ghost of a smile flashing over his lips. He knew Chris wouldn't ever agree to that; Chris was a little on the selfish side and didn't like to share.

Leon smirked softly, brushing his lips ever so lightly against Piers's. “I can do that, Piepie.”

Piers felt his eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment at the nickname. Somehow, despite it being the stupidest fucking nickname he'd ever had (aside from 'puppy', maybe) coming from Leon, it was somehow okay. “Go get yourself cleaned up, Kennedy.” He pushed past the blonde, heading straight for his hotel room and praying he found Chris first.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

“I wish I could find someone who looks at me the way Moira looks at a burger,” Claire joked lightly, nudging her older brother in the ribs with her elbow.

“Have you seen anything so beautiful before?” Moira grinned from behind her cheese burger that was nearly the size of her own head. But if Claire knew anything about the younger Burton, it was that Moira could _eat._ She was like her dad in that aspect, able to put away many more calories than would be seemingly possible – all without gaining a pound. (Though Barry had a bit of a beer gut these days, he had been thin and muscular all up until his late 40's.)

“How about my perfectly cooked steak?” Claire grinned, holding up a piece of her medium-rare steak, perfectly pink on the inside. “Mm, I can't believe Piers is missing out on this.”

“...I'll have to bring him here before we go back home.” Chris turned his fork over, poking his own steak lightly. “I think he'd enjoy it too.” _Maybe a Sorry-I-Fucked-Up Dinner is in order,_ he mused silently to himself.

“I wan'a eat here every day for e'ery meal the entire weeke'd, Claire.” Moira said through a mouthful of burger.

“I'm sure there are plenty of other delicious restaurants to try in the neighborhood, Moira.” Claire pointed her index finger at the girl. “And don't chew with your mouth open.”

God, you sound like Barry.” She groaned. “Always telling me to be a fucking lady. Don't chew with your mouth open, Moira, don't curse like a fucking sailor, Moira.” She said in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes.

“That was a good impression. You sounded just like him.” Chris grinned. Claire laughed.

“Oh, I meant to ask earlier, but did you bring me a schedule? I wanted to see all of the stuff that's going on this weekend.”

“Right.” Chris leaned forward and pulled a folded paper pamphlet from his back pocket, smoothing the shallow wrinkles out before handing it to his younger sister.

“Oh wow, I didn't realize Quint Cetchham was doing a talk on the Genesis scanner and other technology he helped create. And they'll have a demo, too. … I kinda wanna go to that.” Claire looked up from the paper, gauging Moira's interest.

“Ugh, lame. Give me that paper, there has to be a mixer or something, right? Or are people just going out to the bar after? I don't care about any of these lame seminars or talks... but I do wanna party with those DSO guys.”

“Yes, Moira, we know.” Claire swiped the pamphlet from Moira's fingers, causing her to sigh loudly. “But some of us are here to learn how to make the world a safer place.”

The youngest groaned loudly again, spearing a now room temperature french fry on the end of her fork and eating it.

Claire studied the schedule for a few more minutes before putting it down. “It looks like we have the night free after my lecture, which is the last one of the night in Ballroom C.... so if you can wait until then, I'll shoot Sherry a message and see where the DSO people are headed.”

Moira grinned. “Deal!”

“You can do whatever you want other than that, but I am definitely checking out a few of these lectures... ooh, maybe we should head back, because this one coming up in 45 minutes sounds fun.” She tapped her finger lightly on the paper.

Chris shook his head, pulling his wallet out to settle the bill. “Alright, ladies, my treat today.”

After the bill was settled and the trio rose to head back to the convention center, Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket. He'd set it on silent before his lecture, not wanting to get random notifications or calls while he was talking on stage. His heart sunk immediately, seeing a handful of missed messages from Piers. They just seemed to get more and more urgent. ' _How much longer are you going to take?' 'Please hurry back to the hotel room.' 'Chris?'_

_'Sorry, Piers. Moira and Claire were starving so we got lunch. I'm heading back now, I'll be there soon.'_ He tapped on his screen, feeling a little guilty for not checking his phone.

 

Piers fumbled with his phone when the notification went off and he breathed a soft sigh of relief when he read the message. He put his phone down on the counter and fished the paper top off of the glass beside the sink before filling it up with cold water. He gulped it down, already mentally rehearsing what he was going to say. Somehow, it still felt like an eternity before Piers heard Chris's keycard slide into the slot and the quiet beep as the door unlocked itself. He sprang to his feet and was suddenly reminded how much he drank last night with the dull throbbing in the base of his skull.

“Captain, I--,” Piers's voice waivered. “...I'm sorry I drank too much last night. I'm sorry I overslept. I'm sorry I was almost late to your lecture. … I'm sorry I was upset over Leon.”

Chris wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him close against his chest. He buried his face into Piers's scalp, taking a deep breath. He was silent for a moment. Piers felt so small pressed up against him like this, his arms wrapped tightly around Chris's middle. “No, I'm sorry I got so upset. I'm sorry that I didn't answer your messages sooner. I didn't... I wasn't ignoring you on purpose, Piers, I was just with Claire and Moira and my phone was on silent from earlier. I'm sorry I left this morning without waking you up... I just wanted to let you sleep.”

“It's okay.” He murmured. “...you weren't here so I got steak and eggs for breakfast.... I think the waitress was flirting with me.” He mused aloud.

Chris chuckled. “...I'm glad you're not mad at me, Piers.”

“I'm glad you're not mad at me for making a fool of myself, Captain.” He cleared his throat and stepped back from the older man. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After everything they'd been through in Singapore, in China and then back home after everything... they were pretty good at communication, so fights of this caliber were rare.

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?” Chris sat on the edge of the bed and started untying his shoes.

Piers felt a small knot form in the pit of his stomach. He'd forgotten about Leon. He took a deep breath.

“...Leon found that video I did.”

Chris furrowed his brow and looked up to Piers. “What? Where?”

“...I didn't ask. I don't know. ...I acted like it didn't bother me.”

“What does he want?”

Piers let out a short, almost bitter sounding laugh. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Is he blackmailing you? I have no problem kicking his ass.”

The sniper was silent for a moment, rubbing one of the many scars on his forearm absently. “...Chris, Leon wants to...” He trailed off, trying to find the perfect words. “Leon wants to 'ask you for your permission'... b-because he likes my mouth.” He felt butterflies in his stomach. He braced himself for Chris to get angry again.

“....I'm not renting you out, Piers.” Chris looked a little disgusted. “If he thinks I'll just sit by and let him take you and do whatever he wants, he's sorely mistaken.”

“I knew you would say that.” Piers sighed softly, surprised at himself that he was almost disappointed. “Just tell him no when he comes to ask. Because he's going to... he's been drinking all day.”

Chris was silent for a moment now, fiddling with the lanyard holding his name badge. “...what do you wanna do, Piers?”

“I don't want to be the one to tell him no.”

“...That's not what I meant. ….I know that you were drunk, but I saw how frustrated you got over him taking that girl home last night.” He spoke slowly, turning to face his boyfriend.

“Are you still mad at me? I apologized...I shouldn't have gotten that-”

“Piers. I'm not mad. I'm asking you, as your partner, what you want to do. I'm not renting you out like some whore. …but if he wants to be respectful and have a conversation, we can do that.”

Piers stared, blinking hard for a few moments. Was Chris tricking him? It sure didn't seem that way. He felt a little dizzy. “Chris...”

“I'm not saying yes, you can have sex with Leon... what I'm saying is if we want to have a conversation about that, all three of us... I'd be okay with that.”

 


	6. Finally Partying with the DSO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter yay! Feeling so inspired lately. I hope y'all don't mind girl/girl as well because I don't wanna ruin the surprise, but I have some of that coming up too... (alsoiforeverlovedrunkLeon)

 

Piers had a stomach ache. It was simultaneously the best and worst thing that he had heard today. “Are you sure?”

“What wouldn't I be sure about? It's just a conversation. We have those all the time, we negotiate and compromise until everyone is happy, or we just don't do it at all.”

Piers nodded after a moment, catching Chris's gaze with his own. He reached out and squeezed Chris's fingers lightly. “Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it.” He pressed his still aching head against Chris's bicep, relaxing into the older man.

“Moira is dead set on hanging out with the DSO guys – she's heard they 'know how to party.'” Chris rolled his eyes lightly. He hadn't been the party type when he was Moira's age. “... but I'm sure we could find some way to sit Leon down and talk to him.”

Piers was silent for a moment, and focused on fidgeting with his carefully manicured fingernails. “...yeah, we can talk about it...”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Claire sat on the edge of the queen sized bed she'd claimed as her own for the weekend, watching Moira lean in close to do her (minimal) makeup for the evening. She sipped on some local craft beer out of a can. Claire didn't drink often anymore – she found it exacerbated her mental health issues, so she chose just to save it for special occasions. Her and Moira came across a liquor store close enough that the shuttle would run them and Claire'd settled on a six pack of a fancy locally brewed, all organic beer, while Moira grabbed a two fistfuls of mini's and two cans of energy drink, exclaiming how she was going to sneak them into the bar as she put them on the conveyor belt.

 

“Fucking jesus christ, how do girls even do this winged eyeliner bullshit?” Moira groaned, using the corner of a makeup remover wipe to remove the failed streak of black liner that was currently migrating down her cheekbone.

Claire laughed. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd put on makeup to impress a suitor. Probably college, if she had to be honest. After Raccoon, makeup seemed so unimportant. She was glad that Moira's routine was simple: foundation, a little bit of powder, eyebrows, rimming her eyes lightly in black eyeliner (far less time consuming than this 'wing' she was going on about), and some lip gloss. “Maybe you should just forget about it.”

“But the other one came out so well.” She whined.

“You look fine the way you usually wear your makeup, Moira.”

“I know, but what if I meet someone?”

“They won't even know you're wearing your makeup different!... Ah, to be 25.” Claire laughed.

Moira leaned back in close to the mirror and flicked her wrist, trying for a fourth time to get her wing _just right._ “Whatever,” she muttered. “I'll get it.”

“We're going to be late.”

“All I need is to get this wing fucking _perfect_ and we can go, simple as that, Claire, so chill.”

The Redfield girl laughed, .leaning her head back to get the last bit of her beer before standing to put her boots on. “Alright, Moira. Everyone's meeting downstairs in the lobby fifteen, so hurry. I'm going to take a quick shower.”

Moira (on the fifth try) finally got her winged eyeliner to appear somewhat even with the other eye and hurriedly changed out of her blue jeans into a pair of tight black skinny jeans and her favorite pink t-shirt paired with a sleek black blazer.

Claire exited in the bathroom, her nearly shoulder length red hair wet and clinging to the side of her face lightly. “I just need to blowdry and brush my teeth and I'll be ready.”

“Waiting on you, Claire.” Moira laughed, pouring two minature bottles of vodka into an empty glass and filling it with the off brand energy drink.

“I don't see how you can drink that crap,” Claire murmured, eyeing the bright yellow liquid in Moira's cup as she spit into the sink.

“I don't see how you can drink your gross bitter beer, Claire.”

The older girl laughed. “Fair enough.”

 

Claire sat on the edge of the bed to pull her booties on. Her routine was much simpler, a shower, a blowdry and a quick spray of sea salt texturizer and a small bit of pomade. (Surprsingly, her shorter hair was more of a hassle as she used to just tie it back still damp in a ponytail.) Moira had already finished her drink and was waiting impatiently by the door.

“Come on, lets _go._ ” She whined.

“Hold your horses, Moira, I'm coming...” She grabbed her wallet and slipped it into her back pocket. She glanced at the time. “They're not going to leave without us, I promise.”

Moira didn't answer, already halfway down the hall to the elevator.

 

Piers pressed his face against Chris's bare chest, feeling comforted with the older man's arms wrapped around him. He breathed in deeply, savoring Chris's natural scent. It was so soothing. It didn't matter what was going through Piers's mind, even on his worst nights, when he was pressed up against his boyfriend, the thoughts quieted and he was calm.

Chris traced light circles on Piers's back with his calloused fingertips. The younger man shivered and breathed out slowly in response. “W'time is it?” He murmured, half awake. His boyfriend glanced at the LED alarm clock by the bed.

“Quarter to ten.” He traced a fingertip down Piers's spine, lingering over each small protrusion.

“We should get ready.... if not, I'm going to pass out.” His eyes fluttered open to look up at Chris. He almost suggested that they stay in then and there, but the thought of Leon gave him butterflies.

Chris kissed Piers's forehead lightly before patting his backside. “Alright, get up.”

Piers gave a quiet groan as he used his arms to roll himself off of Chris. “I'm going to take a shower...”

“I need one too... mind if I join, soldier?”

Piers couldn't help the stupid grin that crossed his face. “Of course, Captain.”

Chris smirked and said in his best no-nonsense Captain Redfield voice, “Don't waste time, Nivans. Go on.”

Piers turned the knob in the shower, feeling his heart start to race as the water hit the tile floor. The butterflies he got in his stomach were nothing compared to what Chris made him feel on a regular basis – light headed, sweaty palms, not to mention how hard he was already...

Chris wrapped his arms around Piers's middle, hooking his thumbs lightly into the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers. “Are you ready for inspection, soldier?”

“Yes, Captain.” He was fully hard now, craving Chris's touch. There was something about Chris's Captain voice that drove him insane. He remembered back, years ago when he'd first met his soulmate, and how he'd often fill lonely moments in the middle of the night thinking of Chris. He'd never actually told Chris that, but had a feeling he knew, considering how much he enjoyed the reaction from the younger man.

Chris carefully, slowly pulled his boyfriend's boxers down, exposing his erection. “Already at attention?”

“Y-yes, Captain.” Piers felt Chris's cock stirring in his pants, pressing against his back. It only served to make his cock ache.

“Do you want me to touch it?” Chris brushed his stubble covered chin against the nape of Piers's neck.

“P-please,” Piers managed to murmur.

“Please what, soldier? What's the proper way to address me?”

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “ _Please,_ Captain.”

One of Chris's rough hands found itself wrapped around Piers's cock. He squeezed and the younger man groaned quietly. The steam was starting to fill the tiled bathroom. Chris began to sweat. He stroked Piers's length a few times.

“Get in the shower, soldier and start washing up for me. I wanna see you sparkling clean.”

Piers faltered lightly, opening the glass door and stepping inside the sizeable shower. He grabbed the mini bar of soap and began to lather up.

Chris pulled his now damp t-shirt off his body, tossing it onto the tile floor before he began to work on his jeans. His eyes were fixed on Piers through the plexiglass door. He watched the younger man rub the soap between his palms and fingers before tracing his collarbone with the same hand, trailing the lather across his chest and to his opposite shoulder. Next the brunette trailed his hands down his chest, lingering on his toned stomach.

The oldest Redfield stroked himself lightly through his boxers as he watched Piers give a little bit of a show. Despite the brief stint in porn, Piers remained a little bit of an exhibitionist. In the least, he really _really_ enjoyed showing off for Chris, who in return worshiped his body – scars and all.

“God baby, your body is perfect.” Chris muttered huskily, stroking the head of his cock lightly with his thumb. Piers's fingers were tracing his well defined hip bones, playing in the dark curls between his thighs. “You're such a fuckin' tease, though.” Chris groaned quietly.

Piers smirked softy, lathering up his hands again only to drop them to his thighs, tracing the curves there. “Am I teasing you, Captain?”

The boxers Chris had been wearing joined his other clothes in a heap on the tile floor before he opened the door and joining the brunette in the shower. He promptly pinned Piers against the wall – careful to avoid pressing against his bad arm. He kissed Piers's jawline. “What do you think you're doing, teasing me like that, Nivans?”

“What teasing, Captain?” He groaned softly, leaning his head to the side to let Chris continue on. His free hand snaked it's way between Piers's thighs, gripping at his slick erection.

“And just how to you propose that you make it up to me, soldier? Look at what you started.” He pressed his own erection against Piers's, using one, rough palm to encompass both of them.

Piers's eyes rolled back into his head momentarily, swallowing hard. They'd had shower sex plenty of times, but it hadn't ever been as hot as this. Maybe it was Chris's way of making sure Piers diddn't get too wrapped up in Leon (after all, Chris was the best fuck he'd ever had – and when they were actually tender and loving? He'd never felt so intimate with anyone – even long term boyfriends.) Or maybe, Chris was almost as turned on as Piers over the prospect of Leon. The younger BSAA agent really didn't have time to ponder this, as Chris stepped up his game. He wrapped his other hand around both of their cocks, moving in deep, slow strokes that made the other man gasp and attempt to thrust his hips into his lover's fist.

“Chris, ah~,” He mewled, leaning his head back against the shower wall, “Oh, god, I love you, you're so perfect,” He gasped, arching his back lightly. “Love the way you, ah~, touch me, baby,” He nearly panted.

“What'd you call me, soldier?” Chris growled lightly, mock-angry. He stopped stroking, swallowing hard and trying to keep his composure.

“Ah, Captain, I'm sorry, Captain, _please.”_ He whined, pressing one flat palm against the wall behind him.

Chris gave a quiet chuckle, resuming his ministrations. Piers gave a loud moan which dissolved into a sigh and a whine as Chris slowed to a stop again.

“D-don't make me beg,” Piers's eyes snapped open to stare into Chris's, a bit irritated by (but also kind of loving) Chris's multiple pauses.

“Bend over, soldier. And stay there. Don't you dare move a muscle.”

“Y-yes, Captain.” Piers followed the instructions, turning around and pressing both palms flat against the wall. He waited in anticipation as Chris stepped out of the shower, only to reappear with a small bottle of silicone lube. He squeezed a fair amount of the silicone onto his index and middle finger before spreading Piers's cheeks very carefully and pressing the tip of his index finger against him. Piers whined.

“What baby, you want me to finger fuck you?” He held it still at the opening.

“Y-yes, please.” Piers breathed out.

“What was that, soldier?” He sunk his finger into Piers, slowly, and stopping at the first knuckle.

“Yes, please, Captain!” He said louder and clearer as he pressed his forearms against the tile now, his hands clenched into fists.

“Good boy,” He twisted his first finger in deeper, burying it to the knuckle. Piers gasped, and Chris took that as a good time to draw out, slowly. The younger man shuddered, balling his fists even tighter as he drew in his next shaky breath. His cock throbbed, pressed against his own wet stomach and weeping pre-cum. It jerked lightly as Chris's finger found itself buried deep inside again, this time seeking out the bundle of nerves that was his lover's prostate. He knew he found it when Piers's knees buckled, so he added the second finger to stroke it.

“Captain, _please,_ ” Piers gasped, his cheek now firmly pressed against the cool tile. “Chris, ah fuck, you're gonna make me-” He wrapped one of his own hands around his throbbing cock, starting to stroke desperately.

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself, soldier?”

“N-no, no captain. But please, I can't-” The words fell from his lips, punctuated by whines and groans.

He drew his fingers out slowly, grabbing the bottle of lube and applying more to his own throbbing erection. “Face me, Soldier.”

Piers frowned lightly, wondering what Chris was up to. He didn't particularly want to get on his knees for him on the hard floor, but he absolutely wasn't about to say no. He turned to face him, brows furrowed lightly. Chris barely gave him a few seconds before he scooped him up, carefully hooking his own wrists under each one of Piers's knees, spreading his legs wide open. The younger man gasped – he knew Chris was strong based on his muscles, but hadn't expected him to be able to lift all of his nearly 200 pounds so effortlessly.

“Fuck,” he groaned, leaning his head back. He felt something brush against his hole, and his eyes went wide. Chris slowly buried himself in Piers, holding him still for a moment to get used to the intrusion. The younger man felt liable to pass out for a moment, his eyes rolled back in his head. His breath hitches in his chest. “ _Fuck,_ Chris-!”

Chris grinned softly, keeping a steady hold of Piers as he began to fuck him – deep and slow. Piers wrapped his legs around Chris's middle, feeling him go deeper and brush against his prostate again. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

“God, baby, you're so tight,” Chris buried his face in the nape of Piers's neck, eyes closed to keep the water from stinging his eyes. “I love the way you feel, wrapped tight around my cock...”

Piers whimpered softly, digging his manicured nails into Chris's shoulders. “Captain, _please._ You're going to make me cum,” He gasped, rolling his hips forward slightly to accommodate an even deeper thrust. More precum mixed with water and dribbled down his shaft.

“Touch yourself for me, Piers,” He murmured against the younger man's ear, slowing his thrusts slightly for a moment. “I wanna see, baby...”

Piers fumbled for a moment, hand nearly shaking as he wrapped it around his positively aching cock. “Please. _Please._ ” The pleas fell from his lips, eyes screwed tight as he jerked himself off despserately.

“I wanna cum together baby,” Chris matched his speed to Piers's jerky movements, feeling his orgasm start to build. It wasn't long before the sniper was crying out, loudly, as his seed spilled down his hand. Chris bucked into him one final time before stilling, giving a quiet groan as the waves of pleasure from his orgasm washed over him.

“Y'didn't wear a condom,” Piers groaned softly, swallowing hard. There was something so erotic about feeling his boyfriend's cum fill him.

“I didn't even think about it.... I don't even know why we use them, honestly, it's not like we've been sleeping with other people... yet...” He added with a small smirk.

Piers felt his face flush. He hoped they could go without condoms less in the future – when other men weren't involved, at least. He felt his spent cock twitch lightly at the thought. “I like it,” Piers confessed breathlessly.

“Do you? You're such a little slut for me, Piers, and I love it.” Chris buried his face in the crook of Piers's neck, scraping his teeth against the skin there. Piers groaned again softly. Chris held him there for another moment to let him come to his senses a little more. “Alright, can you stand now, soldier?”

Piers nodded slowly, uncurling his legs from around Chris's waist and stretching them out under him. He stood, albeit a little shakily, and let the hot water from the shower head wash over his body.

“Lets get cleaned up and meet everyone at the bar, what do you say?”

Piers nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “Yeah, sounds good to me, Captain.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Claire thanked the waitress as she sat her fancy IPA down on the table. She'd grabbed a corner booth with Moira, who had sat long enough to order before she said she had to go make the rounds and say “hi” to everyone. The next time Claire looked up, she was doing a round of shots with a bunch of people she vaguely recognized but couldn't name. She chuckled to herself and took a sip of her beer. She suddenly found herself wishing that Barry were here – they were always content to sit back from the action, relax and enjoy each other's company. Moira, though this wasn't surprising, was the complete opposite of her father. She had to be in the middle of the action, flirting, ordering shots and making the offer for body shots with suggestive eyebrows. Eventually, Moira made it back to the corner booth, holding a shot for both herself and Claire.

 

“Took you long enough,” She ribbed, eyeing the shots in each of Moira's hands. “What're those?”

“Redheaded slut.” She set one of them down on the table and slid it to her friend with a shit eating grin.

“Jesus christ Moira.” Claire shook her head. That's what the boys used to buy her when she was Moira's age. “This is the only shot I'm doing with you tonight. There's a lecture I want to go to in the morning.”

“Oh, come on, Claire, stop being so _lame._ ” She held her tiny glass up before tipping it back and drinking the dark colored shot. Claire quickly followed suit with a grimace and they clinked their shot glasses together before putting them back on the table. Moira sat back down beside Claire, pointing to the Long Island Iced Tea. “That's mine, right?”

“Yes, Moira, but maybe you should have a glass of water or you're going to get sick.”

“Okay, _Mom_.” She shot Claire a disapproving glance as she took a sip of her strong drink but ordered a glass of ice water the next time the waitress came around

 

 


	7. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Sherry share some alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, impending girlxgirl, and negotiations about boyxboyxboy so heads up

 

“Hey, Claire,” Chris slid into the booth beside his younger sister, a bottle of his favorite beer clasped tightly in his hands. He hadn't been at all surprised to find Claire in the corner, more or less away from the majority of people. Claire had always been more of an introvert than Chris – always hanging out on the fringes of a party, preferring a quiet conversation to mingling with random people.

“Hey, Chris.”

“Where's Moira?” He glanced around the bar, scooting over to let Piers in beside him.

Claire gestured somewhere in the midst of the crowd, close to the bar. “I think she's talking to one of the BSAA guys, she got really excited and excused herself.”

Chris chuckled. “As much as she hates to admit it, she really is her father's daughter.”

“Was Barry a flirt when he was younger?” Claire turned to face her brother, lips curling into a smirk. She could definitely see it – she'd seen pictures of Barry back when he was an Air Force Pilot, but rarely heard stories.

“Oh, sure.” Chris grinned. “He used to chat up so many women. Until he met Kathy, Barry would bring home like three girls a week.”

Claire laughed, turning her attention back to the general area she'd seen Moira disappear. “You can't tell her that, though, could you imagine?”

Piers took the seat beside Chris. “Hey, Claire. How was your flight?”

“Hey! It was good, Piers, thanks for asking. Its good to see you.”

Piers gave a small smile. He was genuinely always pleased to see Claire – he found it was not as often as him (Or Chris) would like. With Claire bouncing between Chicago and Canada, and Chris and himself often out in the field or leading training, they really only saw each other on big holidays. “It's good to see you too, Claire.”

“Did Chris tell you about the place we went for lunch?” Piers shook his head in response. “Oh man, you should join us tomorrow. Some of the best steak I've ever had.”

Piers looked at Chris, almost disappointed. “You guys went without me?”

“In my defense, we didn't think it'd be that good. I promise I'll take you tomorrow for lunch, Piers.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

“So, uh, what are you drinking, Piers?” Claire pointed a finger at Piers's short, pale yellow drink. It smelled strongly of alcohol.

“Uh, its a lemon drop.”

“Ah, jeez, have you been hanging out with Leon?” Claire couldn't help but laugh.

Piers's ears tinged pink and he cleared his throat. “It's sweet, and its strong.” He needed something to ease his nerves.

“Just like you like your men, right?”

“...Claire, are you drunk?” Chris turned his attention to his younger sister. She rarely drank more than a beer or two, and he couldn't remember the last time that he actually saw her intoxicated.

“Moira keeps bringing me shots.” Claire brushed some stray hairs out of her face. “I told her no, but she thinks its reaaally funny to bringing me red headed sluts.”

Chris laughed. He was glad to see his sister relaxing – she definitely deserved it.

Piers snorted.

“How was Quint's thing? On the genesis?” Chris almost felt bad about skipping out on all of the other seminars. Almost. It was his vacation, and a very long overdue one at that.

“Oh, it was good! Very informative. I got to give it a test run, it was even cooler in person.” Claire grinned. “I've got something in the works for him to demo it for a bunch of the Terrasave folks, and I want to see about getting one or two to have around... could be a very valuable tool to have, you know?”

Chris remembered using it in the field for samples and research. Claire's job at Terrasave wasn't as combat heavy and field intensive as his own, so he could definitely understand why Claire got so excited to test out a piece of equipment like that. “Sure, I could see them being useful for you guys.”

“Did you check anything out today?”

“Honestly we just spent some much needed time relaxing... took a hot shower, you know, stuff like that.” Chris flashed a small smile at Piers. Piers cleared his throat and took a sip of his lemon drop.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“No way, shut up, there's no way you have healing powers. You're fucking with me.” Moira spoke with a big grin plastered on her face.

The blonde girl she was talking to gently grasped Moira's wrist and pulled her closer. “Shhh! That's not something I like to broadcast, Moira.”

“What, do you just like me, or somethin'?” Her grin didn't waiver.

Sherry chose to ignore that question, instead grabbing Moira's hand and leading her into the back hallway. It was quieter here, fewer people. She paused, giving a glance around before pulling up her loose fitting t-shirt to expose her flat stomach. A long, jagged scar ran from just under her rib cage to midway through her abs.

“Woah! What happened?” Moira reached out, tentatively dragging the tips of her fingers over the scar.

“I was on a mission, in Europe. A big piece of shrapnel pierced me, clean through my body. Do you think I would've survived that if it weren't for the viruses?”

“I dunno, I've only seen viruses reanimate dead cells... and like, yano, turn people into zombies and B.O.Ws and shit.”  
“Exactly! Its the same concept! But it's on a microscopic level...” She shivered lightly as Moira flattened her palm against the scar. “It's not healing powers like, um, like you'd see in an action movie, but more like the trace amounts of the g-virus that still exists in my system reanimating those cells much quicker than would be possible without it... I mean, that's why it was being created in the labs during the outbreak back in 1998. To help people. It was supposed to help eradicate illnesses and injuries, and make people stronger...”

Moira was half listening, transfixed by Sherry's incredibly fit body. She'd known Sherry for years, but couldn't remember a time when she'd seen the girl in anything but something baggy. She trailed her fingers down Sherry's stomach before drawing away and standing up. “Sorry.” She laughed. “I'm a lil' drunk.”

Sherry's face was slightly red. She dropped her shirt, letting it cover her stomach again. “That's because you keep doing body shots off of my coworkers.” She giggled.

“What, are you jealous? I can lick some tequila off of your abs if you're feeling left out, Sherry...” Moira grinned, that big stupid grin of hers.

“Moira! You might be comfortable getting raunchy in front of your coworkers, and mine too, but I am not comfortable-”

“Then lets take this back to the hotel room.” Moira's grin didn't falter. “Normally I'd ask if you wanted to go to your place, or mine, but well, Claire and I are rooming together...”

Sherry's blush darkened and she found herself fumbling for words. “Moira, you're drunk and I-”

Moira carefully grasped Sherry's jaw, brushing her thumb lightly against her lower lip. “Just say no and I'll walk away. I like you, Sherry. I think you're so cool, and smart, and, god, you're so fuckin' pretty...”

“Moira...”

“I'm not going to be mad or like, butthurt about it if you say no, either. I don't wanna yano, like force you into anything that you don't want. I just want you to be honest with me.” Moira seemed to falter a little bit, her eyes searching Sherry's face for an answer.

Sherry was silent for a moment longer as she tried to find the right words.. Her palms were sweaty and she felt her hands shake. “...I don't have a lot of sex. I've only been with two people, and they were both men.”

“Oh, you're straight.” Moira tried, and failed, to hide her disappointment. “...sorry, Sherry, I didn't mean-”

Sherry leaned forward, tentatively pressing her lips against Moira's. They were soft. And she smelled good, too. Sweet. When she drew away, her stupid grin was plastered back on her face.

“I like you. I like how strong you are, and the way that your nose wrinkles when you smile like that, and that you _do_ smile like that, after everything.” She murmured. “I like your freckles and the way your hair falls. And...your creative use of cuss words.”

“For fuck's sake, Sherry, don't call them 'cuss words.'” She grinned even wider, if it was possible.

“I just... I've never been with... well, with many people, at all, Moira. And if I'm being entirely honest, you intimidate me. You're so... in tune with your sexuality, and you know what you want, and you're _so good_ at flirting...” She laughed, feeling her face get hot. “I...would hate to be a disappointment, is all.”

“You would never be a disappointment, Sherry. Besides, we could always just make out...” She suggested, with a waggle of her eyebrows. “Take it slow, no pressure... if you want to, I mean.”

“I.... guess that could be fun.” Sherry bit her lip lightly.  
  


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Piers wasn't really sure when Leon actually got to the bar, but it was past midnight by the time he made it back to their table. Judging by the amount of condensation on (and alcohol in) his glass, he'd been making the rounds for a while. Claire had already excused herself and caught a ride back to the hotel, while he hadn't really seen Moira in a while...

“Piepie!”

“Jesus fucking christ, Kennedy, get a hold of yourself.” Piers hissed, feeling his face get hot as he tried to slink out of everyone's view by slouching in his seat. The blonde, with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, slid into the booth beside the other two.

Chris shot Leon a glare. “Leon, have you ever heard of being discreet?”

“C'mon, Chris, I'm just having fun.” Leon's grin didn't falter.

“You might not give a shit about _your_ reputation, Leon, but I have entire team that I want to respect me. They don't need to know about mine and Piers's personal life.”

“You say that like they don't know you're dating. The whole BSAA knows you two are living together, that hasn't been a secret for a long time. I mean, you're practically married...”

“Knowing that we're dating, and openly having a conversation about sleeping with someone else are two totally different things, Leon.”

“Who cares what anyone else thinks?” The blonde waived his hand dismissively. “Life is too short to be concerned about other people's opinions.”

“That's easy for you to say, you answer directly to the President of the United States. I have an entire team that I lead.” Chris was beginning to get irritated. “The last thing I need is for them to be fixated on some stupid gossip in the field.”

“I think you're hung up on the notion that your men are going to care who you're fucking in general. It's not 1998 anymore. If we're expected to be on the front line of Bioterrorism, putting ourselves in danger on the regular, watching our friends die... then we might as well be able to have a little bit of fun.” He leaned back against the booth and flagged the waitress down, ordering another round for the table. Chris was almost surprised at how coherent and well structured Leon's last sentence was compared to the rest of the stuff he'd been spouting all weekend. He knew the former cop very well, and couldn't help but wonder if he had been plotting this the entire weekend.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Sherry hesitated for a moment before sliding her keycard into the automatic lock. The light flashed green and the mechanism made a quiet grinding noise as it unlocked.

“Sorry about the mess,” Her voice was small and quiet, as though she was trying to keep this outing a secret. Moira cast a glance around the room, finally spotting a small suitcase sitting on the foot of one of the queen beds. It's contents were piled loosely inside with the lid half closed. There was a protein bar wrapper and an empty water bottle next to her laptop on the small desk. Nothing else seemed out of place, even the beds were nicely made.

“So which bed is yours?”

“Oh, b-both, I mean, I thought about finding a roommate from the DSO, but ultimately, I just need my own space to decompress.” She placed her lanyard with her ID beside her laptop. “I... get anxious from crowds, and small spaces, too. I need to be able to get away, and have somewhere that I can sit that's peaceful.”

“Makes sense.” Moira sat on the edge of the bed, palms flat against the mattress. “I don't like the dark. ...I have to sleep with a night light at home. I'm a 26 year old woman, and I'm afraid of the dark. Forget it if I have to pee in the middle of the night.” She laughed, but Sherry could hear the bitter undertone.

“You're just saying that to make me feel better.” Sherry smiled softly, sitting next to the brunette. “You're so tough.”

Moira chuckled softly, hand groping for Sherry's before wrapping her fingers around the other girl's hand. “Radio static makes me go into a cold sweat. The most mundane things that most people wouldn't even consider make me absolutely fucking fall apart.”

Sherry smiled softly. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that she'd known Moira forever, or a little bit of both, but she felt completely at ease. Claire wasn't a talker, she tended to bury her feelings and get drunk alone more than she was a heartfelt conversation type of girl. She squeezed Moira's hand. “I still can't go to the doctor, or visit anyone in the hospital without having to fight this intense urge to run away. Just, immediate waves of panic that wash over me as soon as I step inside. The smell, the lights, everything about hospitals make my hair stand on end.”

“What about nightmares? Fuck those with a cactus, am I right?”

“...not as often as I used to have them, but I don't think they're ever going to go away. They're worse around the anniversary of Raccoon, but most of the year they're much more manageable.”

“Does it get easier? I mean... I know Raccoon City was a long time ago. I remember Barry following the story religiously after he left the city in July, he barely slept until he was in contact with everyone.”

“Almost twenty years now.” Sherry murmured, almost not believing herself that it'd been that long since Raccoon. “It does, though. My nightmares used to be a lot more frequent, they had to sedate me at night when I was under observation by the government. I was diagnosed with PTSD years ago, and I can manage that pretty effectively...but it's just a life long battle.” She touched her stomach subconsciously with her free hand. “All we can do is aim to never have a tragedy like Raccoon City again. That's where the DSO, BSAA, and Terrasave come into play. We make vaccines, we lobby for laws, we educate people on survival tactics, and we fight bio terrorism.”

Moira nodded in agreement. She could barely wrap her head around the fact that Sherry had been a full year younger than her during the Raccoon City disaster. She'd been 20 and a fully functioning adult by the time she'd come in contact first hand with B.O.Ws and couldn't imagine having to deal with what Sherry went through. She was silent for a moment before she looked at Sherry.

“What?” The blonde laughed, feeling a little self conscious. “I'm sorry, was that too much information?”

“No! It's a good conversation, really, it's just...I thought we were going to make out, and here we are, talking about our PTSD and all the fucked up shit we've been through instead. It's just not sexy...”  
Sherry giggled quietly, and felt her cheeks redden. “I'm sorry, Moira. I don't...do this, really ever. I can't even remember the last time--” Her words dropped off as Moira kissed her. She gasped softly, her fingers curling against the bed sheets lightly. She kissed back, tentatively.

The younger girl snaked her fingers into Sherry's short bob, thoroughly enjoying Sherry's soft lips pressed against her own. They were warm and smooth, though maybe a little inexperienced. It sent a rush through Moira's core, as though she were back in high school and just discovering how to make out. She smirked softly, the tip of her tongue brushing Sherry's lower lip. Sherry heard a soft whimper escape her own throat and her face got even hotter.

Moira drew away, but kept her fingers twisted in Sherry's hair. “...what was that?”

“W-what do you mean, what was what?”

“That little...whimper, and moan you made...are you enjoying this, Sherry?” Moira teased lightly.

Sherry gave a single, shy nod. Most any other time she'd attempted to make out, she had to stop. It just made her feel, for lack of a better word, icky. But Moira, leading the way with her skilled mouth, was actually making her feel … turned on? Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt a bit hot between her thighs. She slid her hand over Moira's thigh, feeling the warmth radiating from the younger girl through her tights.

“I almost can't believe you never do this, Sherry,” Moira teased, brushing her lips against the blonde's ear, just to watch her shudder. “You're so _good_ at it.” She didn't give Sherry time to respond before she resumed kissing her. She toyed with the ends of Sherry's hair that curled at the nape of her neck absently as her tongue urged forward to part Sherry's lips. Without hesitation, Moira's tongue slid over Sherry's, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Mm?” Moira feigned ignorance. “What's up?” She murmured between kisses.

“I like your tongue ring...is all,” Sherry panted lightly.

“Just wait.” Moira grinned again, loving every single second of this.”You don't even know yet.”

Sherry pulled away. Her mouth suddenly seemed to go dry. “... I-I don't know if I want to know.”

“I thought you were enjoying it.” Moira frowned, wrinkles forming on her forehead.

“I am, but... I don't want to commit to anything..”

“If you say stop, I'll stop. I don't want to take it too far. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You just tell me when to stop, and I will. Promise.”

Sherry was silent for a moment. All of her previous partners had been male, and maybe a little bit pushier in that department. In all honesty, she hadn't been expecting Moira to back off that easily.

“...Sherry, I wanna make you feel good, and I don't want to cross the line, or make you uncomfortable.” She repeated. “Sex, and making out, should be fun and feel good for everyone involved.” She nuzzled against Sherry's neck, breathing in deeply to take in her scent. She smelled like the outdoors – subtle flowers mixed with an earthy scent that Moira couldn't quite place. It suited her well. She placed a few kisses at the junction of her shoulder and neck and elicited a small giggle from the blonde.

Sherry drew a shaking breath but gave a small nod. She couldn't deny that Moira was making her feel hot, and it seemed so much less scary than every time before... “This is fun. Its good. It _feels_ good.” She murmured. “I like it.”

“Just promise to tell me if you don't like it anymore.”

She nodded again, more confident this time. Moira grinned.

“I think we should get back to it, don't you?”

Sherry's face flushed but she nodded. “P-please. I'd like that.”

 


End file.
